Photographic Memories
by alynwa
Summary: Denny is losing his battle with Mad Cow and Alan has an idea to help him.


Photographic Memories

Alan dialed Shirley's cell phone number. She answered on the third ring. "Alan! Carl and I were just talking about you and Denny this morning! How are you?" "I'm fine, Shirley but, I was wondering if I could meet with you later on today? Perhaps, over drinks at Marceau's? I have…something to ask you." "You sound serious, Alan? What's wrong? Is it Denny?" Alan was silent for a few seconds, and then replied, "I would really prefer talking to you face to face. Can you meet me around 6:30?" Shirley mentally reviewed her appointment book. "I think 6:30 works for me though, I might get there closer to seven…" "Fine. I'll be there at 6:30 in any event. See you later, Shirley. Thank you. Bye." As Shirley put her phone in her pocket, she couldn't help feeling apprehensive. Alan sounded so _cryptic_. She glanced at her watch. One o'clock. She'd find out soon enough.

Alan arrived at the bar at 6:25, ordered a double, single-malt Scotch and walked over to a table set back into a small alcove. When he sat down, he was able to face the doorway and see who entered. His thoughts swirled: _What if she says no? Would she? _Alan thought about how Denny had been, lately. _Some days, he's right there with me. And, I believe he's beaten the odds again. Just like he has his whole life. My husband is _with _me. Then, he'll say something or do something that makes me realize he's not…all there._ Alan was glad to look up then and see Shirley striding into the bar so he could get out of his own head for a minute. She smiled when she saw him wave then, came over and sat down. She ordered a white wine from the server. Alan waited, quietly twirling his drink until hers arrived then, raised his glass to hers and clinked them together.

After they both sipped their drinks, Shirley said, "I needed that. I had back to back to back meetings with new clients. Sorry about being late but, 6:45 isn't too bad." Alan smiled slightly at that, "No, it isn't. I'm glad you were able to make it." "I called Carl to tell him that I was meeting you and didn't know how late I'd be getting home. So, Alan, you have my full attention and all of my time. What is going on with you and Denny?"

Alan leaned back against his seat and looked at her. "In 2006, I made you a promise, Shirley. And, I am asking you now to free me from it." "Through the years, you've made a few promises to me…" Alan cut her off with, "I'm talking about the pictures, Shirley."

It was Shirley's turn to quietly twirl her drink. She motioned to get the server's attention and ordered another round. She told the server to just to leave them as neither had completely finished their first drink. Alan just watched her with that expression that expressed nothing. He had one of the best poker faces; check that, _the _best poker face she had ever seen. She cleared her throat and cursed herself silently for the slight flush of embarrassment she could feel on her cheekbones. "Ah, yes. Carl Hauser's pictures. Who…who do you want to show them to?" Alan looked genuinely surprised. "Who do I want to show them to? Denny, of course! Who do you think?" Shirley looked positively gobsmacked. "You mean, you've _never _shown them to Denny?" To Alan's negative head shake, Shirley responded, "I just assumed you did after we got married. I figured that one prurient night; you hauled them out and enjoyed them during scotch and cigars and before the eleven o'clock news."

Alan allowed himself a brief chuckle. "Shirley, you wound me. When I gave my word that I would never show them to anyone, you said I was one of the few people for whom you knew that to be true. My getting married to Denny didn't change that. Does Carl even know these pictures exist? Using your logic he does. Does he?" Shirley smiled, "No, he doesn't know. Point taken. So, why now? We've all been married for 3 years. Why now?" Alan tried to regain his poker face and failed. He quickly wiped away a tear that was about to fall. "He's slipping, Shirley."

Shirley moved closer to Alan and held his hand while he struggled to get his emotions under control. "This may seem like an off-the-wall question but, have you eaten anything today, Alan?" He shook his head. "Not since breakfast." "Come with me." They collected their briefcases and coats, and stepped outside. The cool air seemed to calm Alan a bit and he walked almost docilely beside Shirley as they made their way around the corner to Shirley's office building. Her new practice was located on the fourth floor. Once inside, she motioned to where she wanted Alan to put his things then, stepped into the galley, opened the fridge and pulled out containers of mashed potatoes, broccoli and baked chicken. Shirley dished up 2 plates, slid them into the microwave and placed one, piping hot, on the kitchen table in front of Alan, who had come in, found silverware and set the table. "My God, Shirley, marriage to Carl has turned you into a, a…_wife!" _Shirley pretended not to hear while she retrieved 2 glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of wine and a bottle of scotch from her bar. Alan had already started eating when she sat down after pouring drinks and putting the bottles on the table. Shirley knew that sometimes, a person can be so upset, he has no idea how hungry he is. It was obvious Alan was such a person. When he finished, he got up, put his plate in the sink and turned on the water. Shirley smiled. "Uh-huh. So, who's a wife now? Just leave everything. I pay the cleaning lady extra to wash whatever she finds in the sink. Sit. Alright. Tell me, what do you mean, Denny's slipping?"

"The first two years Denny was on the experimental drug were a miracle. You saw. His short term memory improved dramatically. He was Denny Crane! At first, he helped me on my cases but, he rebounded so much that he took on his own cases. The looks on opposing counsels' and judges' faceswhen _Denny Crane_ walked into a courtroom to represent a client on a Legal Aid case, well, they were _priceless. _ Denny even admitted to me one night that he actually enjoyed helping poor people but, he was glad he found that out _after_ he got rich helping wealthy ones." Shirley laughed, "That sounds like Denny!"

"And, traveling with Denny was the _best._ The fishing trips to Nimmo Bay and the Rogue River in Oregon, the trips to Denny's spa, the US Virgin Islands, and Europe. I was with my best friend, my _husband…_" Alan stopped, took a deep breath and a long sip from his glass before reaching for the bottle. Shirley had pushed her plate aside and was leaning back in her chair, wine in hand. She was loathe to say anything lest it break his flow. After he refilled his glass, he continued.

"About a year ago, I noticed that he was becoming very moody. He seemed to always be annoyed or angry. Not at me. Not at first. Clients were showing up without appointments, he said. But, his assistant would show me the appointment book and the client's name would be there. He had forgotten. His assistant failed to file motions in a timely fashion he said but, he had forgotten to sign them or that he even had them. If she said differently, he would become furious with her. One day, she quit. I told Denny not to worry; I would find him someone else. Instead, I hired two law students for 6 months who helped me discharge all of Denny's remaining cases and got him to agree to work on my cases with me because, I was swamped. Or, so I told him."

"In the meantime, I took him to his doctor for his follow-up and the PET scans and other tests determined that not only had the medication appeared to have stopped working but, the Alzheimer's was surging back to life. He likened it to going on a diet, losing 30 pounds, gaining it all back plus another 30 pounds. Apparently, that is one of the side effects that can occur with this drug." Shirley's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Alan! I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me sooner?" Alan stood up, a little unsteadily at first, and then leaned against the countertop. "I was in denial. I refused to acknowledge what was in front of my face. Denny is, he's um…," Alan couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Shirley leapt up from her chair and threw her arms around him as he broke down crying, saying over and over, "He's _dying! Oh, God! Denny's dying!"_

Shirley held Alan and let him sob. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek and held him as hard as she could. After a few moments, he stopped and just continued to hold onto her. Finally, he let go and stood up straight. He murmured, "Thank you," went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. As he dried his face and hands with a paper towel, he looked ruefully at Shirley and said, "I'm sorry, Shirley. It was not my plan to bawl on your shoulder to garner sympathy. I've been internalizing my feelings so I can be as upbeat as possible in front of Denny." Shirley placed her hand on the left side of Alan's face. "You don't have to apologize for loving Denny. I love him, too, you know." Alan turned his face and kissed her palm. "I know."

"Well, it's after 10:00 so let me get to my request. Denny stays home a lot now. Actually, most of the time. I've hired nurse companions to be with him or in the house 24 hours a day. He's not bedridden yet and he does still remember things but, like I said, he's slipping away. I'm doing everything in my power to hold back the night, as it were. We've been looking at a lot of pictures lately; sometimes, he remembers the place or the person and we have a wonderful conversation about it. Other times…not so much. If I could show him those photos, Shirley, I just know it would trigger memories for him."

"Of course, you can show him. I honestly did think he had already seen them. There's what? Almost 700 pictures in that collection? That's a lot of conversation for the two of you." Shirley and Alan had walked back to her office to gather their things. "Alan, where did you park your car?" "It's in the 24 hours garage 3 blocks over." "Good. I have a car service. Once it drops me home, I'll have you driven home." "Thank you, Shirley. For everything." She just smiled as she reached for her phone to call the car.

They rode to Shirley and Carl's in silence. When they pulled up in front, they could see light in the living room window. Alan said, "Please tell Carl 'thank you' for allowing me the company of his wife for so long. And, Shirley, I want you to know. When Denny's time comes," he began, swallowed hard and continued, "I've decided that your pictures will be cremated with him. Once he's gone, I never want to see them again and I think there is still a part of him that will always want you with him in some form or fashion. Would you have any objection to that?" Shirley grasped Alan's hand and smiled at him. "No, not at all. I think it's a lovely idea. You better get going. Denny might be asleep before you get home. Good night, Alan." She exited the car and probably in response to the sound of a car door closing, Carl opened the front door and waved.

Alan waved back and watched Shirley walk up the path and through her front door. He instructed the driver to go and confirmed with him that he had the correct address. He settled back into the seat and decided to sleep during the ride home. _Shirley's wrong, _he thought. _The elderly don't really sleep well so Denny will more than likely be awake when I walk through our door. I'm looking forward to it. Boy, do I have something to show him…_


End file.
